This invention relates to self-curing polymer latexes.
Diverse self-curing polymer latexes are known in the art. For example, blends of a carboxylated latex such as an acrylic acid/styrene/butadiene terpolymer latex with a melamine formaldehyde or urea formaldehyde resin are known to be self-curing, i.e., they form a curable composition which cures at elevated temperatures.
Other self-curable latex systems employ a carboxylated latex which is crosslinked with a polyvalent cation or with a cationic polymer. Such latexes have the disadvantages of being pH dependent and of forming films which are highly sensitive to water, solvents or other chemicals.
Consequently, a self-curable latex which is free of the disadvantages of previously known self-curable latexes would be highly desirable.